


If You Were Church (I'd Get on My Knees)

by ArizonaToToronto (BlaqkAudio)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/ArizonaToToronto
Summary: Hockey boyfriends and blowjobs. Not even the hint of a plot to be found.





	If You Were Church (I'd Get on My Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you know anyone this story is about, turn back now! Don't make it weird. Obviously this is totally fiction and I don't know these boys in any way.

_If you were church, I'd get on my knees  
Confess my love, I'd know where to be  
My sanctuary, you're holy to me  
If you were church, I'd get on my knees  
I'd get on my knees, I'd get on my knees_

+

Mitch really likes sucking cock. He's really good at it, if his history of giving head is any indication. So yeah, he's always been talented, but he particularly likes sucking Auston's dick. It's thick and gorgeous and smooth. Auston keeps the hair mostly clipped and he always smells fucking amazing. But mostly Mitch likes Auston's dick because it belongs to Auston. That part helps a lot. 

When Auston tells him, "fuck, Marns, want you on your knees, want your mouth," it's not in a degrading way like it's been said to Mitch before. Auston is a sucker for a good blowjob, and he's never been shy about letting Mitch know just how much he enjoys them. So there's no dynamic to it most of the time, no power struggle between them, and really, Mitch knows Auston is the vulnerable one, always, when they do this. For Mitch, it's a heady rush to his own ego, having this huge man at the mercy of his mouth. And Mitch goes all out, every single time, because it's fun. For both of them. 

Auston makes himself comfortable on their couch, gropes blindly for the remote to mute the TV. He takes off his t-shirt and drops it onto the cushion next to him. That part is mostly for Mitch's benefit, because Mitch is beyond weak for Auston's torso. He hums his appreciation immediately, leans over to bite at Auston's bicep. As always, Auston indulges him. 

It always starts the same, with Mitch sliding onto the floor, right down on his knees, and settling in between Auston's spread legs. He presses his face into Auston's stomach and just breathes, letting Auston feel the warmth of him, his steady breaths, at the edge of his sweatpants. He's getting hard, and Mitch gives his cock a little rub through his sweats, just to get Auston going. 

Mitch always undresses Auston like he's opening a present. He tugs down Auston's sweats and boxers to reveal his dick, fully hard now and already a little wet at the tip. Mitch licks at the swell of precome beaded there, the taste clean and familiar. "Yeah," Auston breathes, stroking a gentle hand down Mitch's back. Mitch basks in it, and he hasn't even really started. 

When he does start, it's slow, mostly just playing at first. He licks at the tip, then along the underside of Matty's cock, down to the base and back up. Auston let's out a comfortable sigh and spreads his thighs a little wider, bracketing Mitch's body. It's so obvious how much he gets off on this, and that's such a thrill to Mitch, who spends some quality time just getting reacquainted with Auston's taste and smell.

Mitch remains unhurried, getting everything wet and messy, getting his spit absolutely everywhere because he knows that turns Auston on. (Mitch has seen Auston's favourite porn. He loves it sloppy and wet, loves the drool. Luckily, just the thought of getting Auston's cock in his mouth makes Mitch's mouth water a _lot_ ). 

Auston responds with a grunt as Mitch starts licking under the flared head of his dick with the pointed tip of his tongue. He does it again and feels Auston shiver, rewards Auston by opening his mouth and easing down on him as far as he can, achingly slow, relaxing his throat around him. Auston's breath hitches, fingers tightening in Mitch's hair. He really loves having his dick sucked more than probably anything else, so Mitch lets him savour it, makes it last while they have the time. 

He knows just how to make it especially good for Auston, too. Some of it is from what Auston's admitted to him, somewhat sheepishly, but a lot of it comes from paying attention. Like how Mitch will glance up at Auston from beneath his lashes while his mouth is full, and Auston's dick will actually twitch from it. And Mitch can't resist. He plays it up just a little, moaning around the thickness in his mouth once their eyes have met. It makes Auston shiver, tangling a hand in Mitch's hair. Mitch lets the head of Auston's dick rub at the inside of his cheek, and the sound Auston makes at that is fucking filthy. 

Auston never tries to take control when he's getting head, though. He lets Mitch do his thing and leans back, legs splayed, just enjoying. He watches Mitch's face intently, brings a hand up to thumb at the corner of Mitch's wide open mouth, rubs at his glistening lower lip. 

"You look so fucking good like this, baby," he tells Mitch. His voice already sounds kinda wrecked and Mitch is addicted to it, and to hearing how good he looks to Auston. "So pretty with my dick in your mouth." And there's a smug little smirk on his handsome face that Mitch absolute revels in. Like Auston is smug because Mitch is pretty, and Mitch is _his_.

So Mitch continues to pay attention to the cues of Matts' body that let him know how to bring him to the brink. He slowly takes Matty's cock in and out of his mouth, letting the head rub over his wet bottom lip each time. Every so often, he takes as much as he can down his throat, because that makes Matty make the most fucking amazing sound, every single time. 

Mitch just really loves it. He spends the entire time moaning, drooling, choking himself on Auston's dick until there are tears in his eyes, clinging to his lashes. Until he's breathless with it. He'll never understand people who are weird about giving head because it's the most amazing feeling, having Matty under him and holding onto Mitch, petting Mitch everywhere he can reach with his huge hands. All that strength reigned in and at Mitch's mercy. It's fucking incredible.

Mitch knows it's really working when Auston's thighs start to tremble, his breathing gets faster, and he starts making almost constant sounds in his throat. Mitch strokes at a powerful brown thigh, wraps his other hand around the base of Matty's dick and twists his fist gently in a wet, sloppy squeeze that has Auston tilting his head back against the back of their couch and groaning deep. 

"So good at this, Marns," he rasps, and Mitch preens silently. He loves being good at this for Auston. He wishes he could do this all day long, just drawing Matts to the edge and easing off, over and over. And isn't that something to maybe think about?

After a while, though, Mitchs lip's are buzzing and numb and his jaw starts feeling stiff, so he commits to a rhythm that will get Auston there. He'll let Matty come now, let him chase that high. It really doesn't take very long. He increases the suction on as much of Auston's dick as he can, and uses his hand to jerk off the rest of it, his fist wet and covered in his own spit. Mitch speeds up his movements, makes an encouraging sound as he listens to Auston start to reach that peak. It's gorgeous when it happens, every single time. Auston grabs onto Mitch with one hand, his other hand twisted in the fabric of the couch, and cants his hips forward with a series of little whines. 

"Fuuuck," Auston moans as the orgasm takes over. He shudders through it, dick twitching hard in Mitch's mouth. And Mitch just takes it, works him through it with his mouth and tongue. All of Mitch's senses are flooded with it, the taste filling his mouth, eyes hungrily watching Auston's face. Mitch gently sucks at him until the shaking and twitching his stopped, swallows everything Matts has to give and then licks him clean. With a satisfied smugness, he pulls off of Auston's dick to grin at him, wiping at his own wet face with the back of his hand. 

"Jesus, Mitch," Auston pants once he's finally stopped coming his brains out down Mitch's throat. He sounds so breathless and sexy and Mitch preens again from his job well done. "I think you killed me."

"Mm," Mitch answers happily. He crawls up onto the couch where Auston has flopped over, boneless and sated, ready for a cuddle.

 

It sometimes takes a while for Auston to recover, but Auston always takes such good care of Mitch after. This time isn't any different. 

"What do you want, gorgeous?" Auston asks him, once he's able to sit up again. "You wanna come on my fingers?" And Mitch visibly reacts to that suggestion.

"Shit, yeah, Matty," because yeah, getting fingered is _Mitch's_ favourite thing. Matts has got such big hands and he's really fucking adept at using them. 

Mitch practically jumps up to go fetch their lube. He hustles back to the couch and presses it eagerly into Auston's hands. Auston can't help the amused little sound he makes at that. 

"So easy for me, Mitchy," he teases. And Mitch can't even deny that with a straight face, so he just agrees, lays back onto the couch and kicks off his own sweats. He's already really hard, has been since he'd first pulled Auston's cock out of his pants, down on his knees. Auston leans in and kisses at Mitch's hip in appreciation. 

"Look at you," Auston says as he runs a hand down Mitch's inner thigh, coaxing his legs open wider. He settles back and motions for Mitch to come closer. Mitch scoots over, draping his legs over Auston's lap, his lower back resting against Auston's thigh. 

Auston doesn't drag it out. He gets his fingers nice and messy with lube and presses the tip of his slick middle finger against Mitch's asshole, rubbing at the rim. Mitch feels his breath catch as Auston presses inside. The slide feels incredible, Matty burying his finger in a smooth glide right up to the knuckle. 

Before long, there are two fingers pressed up inside Mitch, stroking and spreading, stretching Mitch open. Wordlessly, Mitch begs for more. There's lube smeared across his inner thighs, globs of it shining sticky and wet around his hole as he takes Auston's thick fingers like he's greedy for it. Mitch moans helplessly, hips grinding as he fucks himself on Auston's fingers, three of them now. 

"Matty, Aus, please," he gasps. "Don't stop, please, just– keep–"

"Yeah? Tell me," Auston says, right in Mitch's ear. 

Mitch shivers hard. "Please, please, can you–"

"Yeah," Auston says again. And then he's actually fucking Mitch with his fingers, rocking his hand against Mitch hard and fast. He twists his wrist in a dirty little thrust that makes Mitch wail, rubbing deliberately at his prostate. 

"You close?" Auston asks him, fingers relentless and so talented, and Mitch can only respond with "yeah, yeah, _Auston_ , c'mon–" So Auston reaches over with his free hand and grabs for Mitch's cock. He strokes a loose fist over it once, twice, and really, that does it for Mitch. 

"Matty, f-fuck–" and the sound gets choked off as Mitch feels the tension in his gut finally crest, his orgasm so strong his back bows with it. Arched high off the couch, he comes for what feels like forever, all over the two of them in spurts, as he babbles for Auston like he can't help himself.

"Wow," Auston says, reverently. Mitch can't conjur enough breath to even agree. He nods wordlessly, lungs working overtime as he shivers and shakes in Auston's arms. 

A few minutes later, Auston kisses Mitch's slack mouth and then slides off his lap and gets up, stretching his stupidly attractive limbs out. 

"Where are you going?" Mitch whines. He really wasn't done cuddling yet. Auston fixes him with a carefully practiced unamused look.

"To order you a fucking pizza," he says, like that should've been obvious. And okay, Mitch literally always wants carbs immediately after sex so he really really isn't going to complain. Pizza is a great idea. The best idea. He tells Auston to order two, because he's going to want to fuck again in a bit and then they can have after-sex pizza twice in one day. 

Auston rolls his eyes, but the look on his face suggests he was already planning to do exactly that. Mitch grins at the back of Auston's head as he heads into the other room to grab his phone. 

Being good at blowjobs is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are love. Kudos are love.
> 
> I meant to be working on more stuff for my hockey boys as Quidditch players series (currently doing a future fic with the boys getting drafted to a professional team) but this took over. We can blame Fall Out Boy for writing "Church"...
> 
> (Eventually I'll be flailing about hockey feels over at arizonatotoronto on Tumblr.)


End file.
